Life Without Harry
by LilyBellatrixBlack22
Summary: What if Harry had survived Lord Voldemort only to fall prey to the Dursley's 5 years later. How would the books be different if Harry had died before Hogwarts? How would the Wizarding World survive without their saviour? WARNING: Dumbledore bashing!
1. No Harry

**A/N: I came up with this story while in a Maths Test and knew it would be a good one. Enjoy.**

No Harry

_Surrey Police Station_

_11__th__ October 1986_

_Harry James Potter's Homicide Report_

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Date of birth: 31****st**** July 1980**

**Date of death: 31****st**** October 1986**

**Age at time of death: 6yrs, 3mths**

**Name of assailant(s): Vernon Heathcliff Dursley**

**Petunia Rose Dursley nee Evens**

**Dudley Damon Dursley**

**Cause: Mr V. Dursley claimed that Mr H. Potter was a 'freak' and showed his 'freakish powers' so he hit him with his belt. Mrs P. Dursley then grabbed a saucepan and hit H. with it repeatedly until unconscious. Mr D. Dursley was then encouraged by V. to grab his baseball bat and hit H. with. This continued until P. grabbed a kitchen knife and passed it to D. how slashed H.'s stomach. V. then slit his throat.**

**Sentence: Mr Vernon Heathcliff Dursley = life imprisonment for murder and abuse of a minor.**

**Mrs Petunia Rose Dursley = 30 years imprisonment for assisting in above crime.**

**Mr Dudley Damon Dursley = 30 years imprisonment for assisting in above crime. (to be started when 18 years, until then be kept in social services detainment service).**

And that was the end of Harry James Potter, known to the magical community as the Boy-Who-Lived, but no magical knew of his death until his 11th birthday. This was the start of the era known as 'The Death', which started on the 1st August 1991, when the news of Harry James Potter's death broke.

It was ironic that the last Potter died exactly 5 years after his parents, but by complete different people, who were not so different in ideas.

**A/N: I am sorry that it was so short, but it is the most important chapter in this whole story. I will aim to update it before the New Year.**


	2. Finding Out

**A/N: Thank you to all who have favourited this story, I hope that it will turn out how I have imagined it. **

Finding Out

_Headmaster's Office_

_Hogwarts Castle, Scotland_

_30__th__ July 1991_

"But Albus, the boy is not replying to his letters. I fear that something is wrong" said an elderly woman whose hair was tied up in a tight bun.

"Minerva, go then to Mr Potter and give him his letter if you are so concerned" replied an even older man sitting behind a desk, his long white beard tucked into his belt.

"Alright, but if anything has happened to him, or he is being mistreated in any way I will hold you responsible" retorted Minerva.

"I will remember that for when you come back then" answered Albus.

With that Minerva went over to the fireplace and floo'd to Mrs Figg's, a squib who lived near to Harry, house.

_7 Privet Drive, Surrey_

"Arabella, how good to see you again" said Minerva as she stepped out of the fire into her old friends home.

"Good to see you to Minerva" replied Arabella.

"I've just come to see Mr Potter about his letter."

"That won't be possible Minerva" said Arabella slowly, as if scared of what Minerva might do.

"Not possible Arabella, why's that?"

"Well, Mr Potter is dead, he was murdered almost five years ago on the eve of his parents murders, haven't you heard that?"

"No I jolly well haven't. Well, I'll just have to go and see his grave. Poor Harry, I knew him as a baby before that night, and I knew Lily and James well. Where is he buried?" said Minerva, getting very worked up.

"Godric's Hollow, next to Lily and James. The Muggle Aurors found out that his parents had been killed and were buried there so thought it was fitting. All the neighbours went to his funeral. He was such a kind lad, always mistreated by the Dursleys so we all jumped at the chance to look after him when the Dursleys' went away."

"Why didn-"started Minerva

"I did tell Albus, I told him many times"

"Then he knew that Harry was dead. I'll get that bas-"

"No Minerva" shouted Arabella across her "go to his grave and see it then get back, don't get into a fight with Dumbledore, you'll just lose your job and where would you be without it."

"Ok Arabella. Bye"

Minerva then disappeared with a pop and reappeared in Godric's Hollow.

_Godric's Hollow Cemetery, Devon_

If anyone who knew Minerva McGonagall, they would have said that she was a hard woman who showed no emotion. They wouldn't have believed that this Minerva McGonagall was the Professor Minerva McGonagall who taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva McGonagall was crying over the grave of Lily and James Potter and their son, Harry.

"Oh Lily, James I hope you forgive me for letting Albus place Harry with those animals. They killed him and it's his fault." cried Minerva as she fell to her knees in front of the white marble graves which said:

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

Born 26 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960

Died 31 October 1981 Died 31 October 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

HARRY POTTER

Born 31 July 1980

Died 31 October 1986

_Always the innocent die first_

"Curse you Albus Dumbledore, now the world is doomed." screamed Minerva after reading the gravestone, "I will make you pay even if it is the last thing I do."

"Excuse me" said a quiet voice from behind Minerva. Minerva turned around and saw a ghost of a young boy. A young boy with glasses, messy hair and a lightning bolt scar; Harry Potter.

"Harry?" breathed Minerva

"Harry Potter" replied the ghost.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry for helping to leave you with those people, I told Albus he shouldn't but he didn't listen to me." said Minerva in one breath.

"Minnie, good to see you too." said another voice, a feminine one, from behind Harry.

"Lily" cried Minerva "and James?"

"Yes Minerva, it's us, but don't worry we don't blame you at all, we blame Albus." Lily and James Potter said as the same time.

"Oh good. I'm only here because I have to deliver Harry's letter, but I take it that he can't come as he's dead."

"I can come Auntie Minnie, Death said so. She said that Mummy and Daddy can come to and I can watch people learn to control their magic. She also said that something amazing would happen when we got to Hogwarts." said Harry in a happy sort of way. "We'll meet you there, wont we Mummy."

"Yes darling, we will." replied Lily Potter, looking down at Harry and ruffling his hair.

"See you there Minnie" said James Potter as the family of three disappeared from sight.

'Well, I'd best be getting there then' thought Minerva as she aperated with a crack.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while but things have got a little bit busy around here, which involved re-designing my bedroom and losing my laptop.**


	3. The Future is Revelled (Sort Of)

**A/N: I thought up this chapter while in English so I hope that it is good enough to make up for the gap in updating.**

The Future is revealed (a bit)

_31__st__ July 1991_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

"Albus Dumbledore, I told you that they were the worst kind of muggles imaginable" thundered Minerva McGonagall to Albus Dumbledore as she swept into the Great Hall where the professors were having their lunch.

"What is the matter Minerva?" asked Dumbledore in a serene way that was fooling no one.

"You know what the matter is Albus. Arabella has told you many times before. Harry died on the 31st October 1986 and is buried next to his parents in Godric's Hollow" she yelled back before taking her seat at the table.

'How did I forget to obliviate Figg' thought Dumbledore who was now annoyed. "Well, that is unfortunate" he replied to Minerva, looking as if he actually cared about Harry and was worried, which was not fooling anyone.

"Unfortunate, UNFORTUNATE" roared Minerva, looking thoroughly upset.

"Minerva, what do you mean Harry so dead?" asked Severus Snape in a silky voice.

"What does it sound like. Harry is a ghost and is coming here with Lily and James" she replied "who are really annoyed with you Albus. If ghosts could hold wands and do magic, then Lily would definitely be throwing some curses at you" continued Minerva looking at Dumbledore venomously.

"Hello Sev" said a new voice from the doors of the Great Hall.

"Lily" said Severus sadly, "Potter, Harry."

"So this is Hogwarts" said Harry, looking around at the professors and the hall from between his parents. "At least I get to come here, even if it is as a ghost."

With this statement from Harry, all the professors glared at Dumbledore making him flinch. Then Lily glared at him as well, which made him run out of the hall, incidentally going through Harry and James to get there.

Dumbledore ran to his office and knelt down to the fire and floo called Molly Weasley in the Burrow.

"Oh, hello Albus" said Molly cheerfully.

"Hello Molly. They've found out that Harry is dead" replied Albus, not so cheerfully.

"I thought you had covered your tracks" Molly replied, her eyes narrowing.

"Errr… I forgot to obliviate that squib who lived in Privet Drive"

"Albus."

"Sorry Molly. Good day."

_Albania_

"Ah, so the boy is dead. I thought as much. I couldn't feel him. Anyway, he is useless to me now. I have my body back and the last man in my way to the Potter-Black fortune is dead. Thank you for your sacrifice…. Sirius Black"


	4. The News Breaks

The news breaks

_1__st__ August 1991_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

The Daily Prophet headlines the day after the Potter's moved to Hogwarts as ghosts set the scene for an explosive day.

_**BOY-WHO-DIED**_

_**It was yesterday revealed that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived died, on 31**__**st**__** October 1986, five years after the Defeat of You-Know-Who, at the hands of his muggle relatives, Petunia Dursley (Lily Potter's estranged sister), Vernon Dursley (Mrs Potter's brother-in-law) and Dudley Dursley (Mrs Potter's nephew), where he was placed for safe keeping by none other than Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock etc. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**_

_**It has been revealed by Arabella Figg, Squib resident of Privet Drive, Surrey, that Harry was buried next to his parents' grave in Godric's Hollow and his name added to the Potter Memorial.**_

_**We at the Prophet ask, why did Dumbledore, who was informed of Harry's death by Miss Figg, did not inform the Wizarding World that their saviour was killed by the same muggles that were meant to keep him safe and why did the hundreds of witches and wizards that visited the Potter Memorial not see Harry's name. Is foul play going on here?**_

_**A memorial service for our saviour will be held at Hogwarts next Saturday.**_

'Ugh, all my years of planning gone to waste' thought Dumbledore, hitting his head on the staff table after reading the Prophet's headline, 'why did I forget to obliviate Figg?' Dumbledore was jolted out of his mumblings by the subject of Dumbledore's circumstances, Harry James Potter.

"It's lovely here" he said to his mum, Lily Potter.

"Yes, I loved going here darling" replied Lily, looking down at her son and hugging his shoulders.

"It's just a shame that you couldn't come here as a student" said Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall looking at Harry sadly as she said it (cue glares at Dumbledore).

Just as Dumbledore went to run out of the hall at all the glares, a 'pop' made all the inhabitants turn around to look at what had caused it. There was another ghost standing there, with matted hair and skeleton appearance.

"Sirius" yelled James Potter, Harry's dad, after recognising the ghost.

"James, thank goodness. I…He's back" replied Sirius, moving over to hug Harry. "Why are you here Harry, why are you a ghost."

"I was killed Uncle Paddy, what do you think?" replied Harry sadly.

"How…Why did I not know this"

"Dumbledore, that's why" said Minerva, speaking up for the first time since Sirius appeared. "Now, why are **you** dead?"

"Captured by Pettigrew on Moldyshorts' orders. He killed me to bring himself back."

"Wait a second, Pettigrew is dead, you killed him" yelled Minerva.

"No I didn't, he blew the street up and turned into a rat. I was arrested on sight and next thing I know, I'm in Azkaban."

"Oh…"

"Sirius, my dear man, do you mean to say that Tom is back" said Dumbledore in a grandfatherly voice.

"First, I am not your 'dear man' and secondly, who is this 'Tom'"

"Lord Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle"

"An anagram" said Lily, snorting.

"Yes, now Sirius, I Tom back" continued Dumbledore

"Yes"

LWH…LWH…LWH..LWH…LWH…LWH…LWH…LWH…LWH…LWH…LWH…LWH…L WH…LWH…LWHL...

_1__st __August 1991_

_The Burrow, Devon_

"WHATT. MY HARRY IS DEAD. I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT I WOULD MARRY HIM. I CAN'T IF HE'S DEAD CAN I" yelled youngest of seven and only girl, Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley at her mother Molly Weasley after reading the Daily Prophet.

"Slight problem. No matter, as his betrothed you can claim the Potter fortune Princess" replied Molly.

"Good" Ginny replied.

"Where's my money" whined the youngest boy, Ron Weasley, "if he hadn't died, we would have become best friends and I would of got his money. Why can't I get money?"

Arthur Weasley, William 'Bill' Weasley, Charlie Weasley and twins Fred and George Weasley looked at each other in horror. There were four members of their family (including Percy who had answered Ron's question) who wanted money from Harry Potter and had even filed a Marriage Contract. They didn't believe it.


	5. A Sorting without Harry

A Sorting without Harry

_1__st__ September 1991_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Today was the day that the Hogwarts community went from twenty five-hundred. Today was also the day that Harry Potter would have started Hogwarts, if he hadn't been killed by his aunt, uncle and cousin.

"I can't wait for all the children to get here, at least I'll have friends" said Harry, jumping up and down with excitement, "only ten minutes to go."

"Harry, calm down" his mum, Lily Potter chided.

"Lils, let him have some fun" Harry's dad, James Potter argued. He quickly shut up when Lily glared at him.

"Come on Harry, let's go and see Minnie in the Entrance Hall" his godfather, Sirius Black whispered. The two of them glided off, leaving Lily and James arguing in the Great Hall.

"Hi Nick" said Harry as the Gryffindor House ghost (who was seriously debating whether to let Harry take that title, but Harry of course had never been sorted so he couldn't), Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hello Harry, Sirius" Nick replied.

"Can you tell mum and dad to stop arguing, we would but we're going to wait for the first years with Minnie?" asked Harry.

"You're too scared, with good reason too, but yes, I will" replied Nick, looking like he was entering a warzone, which he probably was.

"Thanks Nick" said Harry happily, hugging him.

Harry and Sirius got to the Entrance Hall with just enough time to say, hi Minnie, before the doors opened.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.  
I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

As soon as Minerva had gone, all the students turned to look at Harry and Sirius. This made Harry nervous so he hid behind Sirius, which didn't work as ghosts are see-though. There was a bit on uneasy silence only stopped by the other ghosts floating in through the walls. They were talking about Peeves.

"Forgive and forget I say" said the Fat Friar.

"But Friar, he's had so many chances" protested Lily.

"Lily is right you know" said the Grey Lady, Helena Ravenclaw. Lily and Helena had hit off in the time they had been in the castle as both thought it nice to have female companionship.

"But, it isn't Hogwarts without Peeves" James and Sirius protested.

"He's funny" Harry broke in. Then, all the ghosts feigned surprise at seeing the first years, even though they knew they would be there.

"Ah, first years waiting to be sorted I suppose" the Fat Friar asked, "Well, hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know."

Just then, Minerva returned, she frowned at the ghosts, though the corners of her mouth were twitching. "Off with you, the sorting's about to start."

With that, the ghosts all floated though the wall into the Great Hall. Harry, Lily, James, Sirius and Nick all sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. After the first years had been sorted and the feast began, all the people in Gryffindor turned to face Harry. He was so scared he glided out of the room very fast, with Sirius gliding out after him. The first day of the year wasn't going too well.


	6. Voldemort's Announcement to the world

Voldemort's announcement to the world

_3__rd__ September 1991_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

Breakfast started out normal on 3rd September 1991, well, normal enough in a school of magic, but all that changed at precisely 8 in the morning. A cold, chilling voice echoed throughout Hogwarts, ensuring that everybody heard what it had to say.

"**This is Lord Voldemort and as you can see, rumours of my death ten years ago were greatly exaggerated. Come out, all you people of the Wizarding World and swear your allegiance to me, your one true lord. Death Eaters, find me and renew your vows. Do as I say and none will get hurt, go against me and your whole family will suffer as a consequence. You have been warned**."

Everyone was silent for about 2 minutes after that, until what Voldemort had said sunk in. When it did, people started screaming in terror and running in circles in panic. The great headmaster, Albus Dumbledore sunk down into his chair while the ghosts all huddled in the corner of the entrance hall to debate what would happen to them.

"They can't get rid of us" James pointed out in the ghost conference, "in fact, we are probably the safest people in Wizarding Britain as we can't be killed by You-Know-Who."

"But we will have to witness him taking over and knowing that we are powerless to help them" Lily said.

"Lils, relax, we cannot die as we are already dead and You-Know-Who can't really get to Harry, like he would like to do" Sirius said.

"He can get to Remus though" James said worried.

"I have lived a millennia, and seen many things I wished I hadn't, but it means that I know more things about this world than anyone else, apart from the Baron" Helena Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady said.

"We're safe here" Harry said.

"Oh, cheer up, or do I have to get Peeves to annoy Professor Dumbledore?" the Bloody Baron asked.

"Yes please Baron, it's funny to see Dumbles get wet" said Harry, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Harry, don't say that" Lily lectured.

"But mum…"

"No but mum's.

"OK" Harry agreed grudgingly.

"So we are basically going to stay here and not get hurt" summarised Nearly Headless Nick.

"Yes" said Helena sadly, looking around the entrance hall of her mother's castle.

"Siri, can we go and annoy Mrs Norris?" asked Harry as he drifted though the wall, Sirius gliding after him. Lily and James looked at each other.

"He takes after you" they said in unison. All the other ghosts laughed and glided off through different walls.


	7. Voldemort Takes Over in Newspapers

Voldemort Takes Over in Newspapers

_4__th__ September 1991_

**YOU-KNOW-WHO IS BACK**

_**Yesterday morning, You-Know-Who announced that he was back by demanding that we give up and swear allegiance to him. In a statement last night, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge said this:**_

"**We will not give up to this fake Lord Thingy. Everyone knows that Lord Thingy died on 31****st**** October 1981 and so, we are not at any risk from this fake person."**

_**We shall see how the 'Fake You-Know-Who' takes Minister Fudge's announcement.**_

_5__th__ September 1991_

**MINISTER FOR MAGIC, CORNELIUS FUDGE FOUND DEAD IN HOME**

**THOUGHT TO BE WORK OF YOU-KNOW-WHO**

_**This morning, the Minister for Magic failed to turn up to work, and, when Aurors went to investigate, Minister Fudge was found dead in his bed. He was killed by the Killing Curse. Experts have examined the body and found that the magic used for his death was similar, if not the same, as You-Know-Who.**_

_**We at the Prophet urge people to not say things like Minister Fudge did for your own personal health and wellbeing.**_

_10__th__ September 1991_

**DMLE HEAD, AMELIA BONES, FOUND DEAD IN HOME**

_**Last night, Aurors were called to Lady Amelia Bones' place of residence after the alarm sounded in the Ministry. When they got there, Lady Bones was dead from the Killing Curse. Again, experts have ascertained that You-Know-Who was indeed the person behind Lady Bones' death. It is unknown how her niece, Susan Bones (1**__**st**__** year Hufflepuff) is taking the news of her aunts death and herself becoming Lady Susan Bones.**_

_1__st__ January 1992_

**YOU-KNOW-WHO IN CHARGE OF MINISTRY**

**KILLED RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR, MINISTER FOR MAGIC**

_**Yesterday morning, You-Know-Who walked into the Ministry, murdered Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister for Magic and declared himself Minister for Magic. Many more Ministry Workers were killed fighting Minister Lord Slytherin.**_

_**Among the deaths were:**_

_**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office**_

_**Unspeakable Croaker, Head of the Department of Mysteries and Unspeakables**_

_**Arnold Peasegood, Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and the Obliviators**_

_**Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games**_

_**Barty Crouch Snr. – Head of the Department for International Magical Co-operation**_

_31__st__ August 1992_

**HOGWARTS ONLY PLACE OUTSIDE OF MINISTER LORD SLYTHERIN'S REGIME**

_**Minister Lord Slytherin has today told reporters:**_

"**That Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will soon be under my control and anyone who has stood against me will be killed. The only exception is Potions Master Severus Snape, my loyal Death Eater. When Hogwarts falls, he will become Headmaster of the illustrious school."**

_**We at the Prophet wish to say good luck to Minister Lord Slytherin in his pursuit of power and order.**_


	8. Dumbledore's Endgame

Dumbledore's Endgame

_1__st__ September 1992_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

It was the start of the school year for Hogwarts and Harry would have been a second year had he not died. However, it was, in a way, lucky that Harry had died as he was not able to be killed by Lord Voldemort, or as he was called now, Minister Lord Slytherin. It was also good that he was dead as he could be with his parents and his godfather, Sirius Black.

Things were not good at Hogwarts as Minister Lord Slytherin was marching on Hogwarts at the head of a huge army. Hogwarts just could not defeat them.

"**People of Hogwarts, you have one hour to come out here and give yourself up. All that do will be fine, those that don't will face my wrath. You have one hour**" came the same voice that had, 1 year previously, echoed throughout the school announcing Voldemort's return. Now, only a year later, he had taken over the rest of the Wizarding World and Hogwarts the only place that was semi-safe from him.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore looked defeated. The Wizarding World had given up and all his plans were in ruin. First, Harry was dead and secondly, Voldemort was back too early. His pawns had run off, his bishops and rooks had given up his King was dead and only his knights, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, were left, though Minerva didn't like him after finding out about Harry. Voldemort's players, however, were all still in it and fighting. It was the White Queen surrounded by all the Black pieces. Time for him to surrender.

During this time most of the Hogwarts inhabitants had fled and had given themselves up, including Minerva McGonagall. All the ghosts had floated out and were taunting Voldemort about the fact that he couldn't get to Harry. This was making Voldemort enraged, though Harry hugging him might have taken taunting a little far.

"**Come out, come out Dumbledore and face your maker**" Voldemort taunted.

"**Give up Tom, you cannot be defeated**" Dumbledore replied.

"**Still arrogant I see Dumbledore**" said Voldemort smirking.

"**No, you are arrogant thinking that you can rule the Wizarding World. People won't accept it**."

"**I think that they have accepted it, see, all your precious students have given up, as have the rest of the Wizarding World**."

"**If you cannot see that what you are doing is wrong then I have no choice but to kill you**."

"**Bring it on Old Man**."

The two faced each other and bowed mockingly, keeping their eyes on each other. Neither uttered a word, yet jets of different colours shot out of each of their wands. Fire was doused by water and arrows and other missiles avoided. Both Death Eaters and students alike had scattered from the two dangerous men who were duelling.

"Why can't they take each other out?" whispered Harry to the rest of the ghosts.

"Because they won't, stubborn idiots" Sirius replied.

"At least our plan worked, we drove him insane and are still…dead" James laughed, "His face when you hugged him."

"James, stop encouraging him" Lily said.

"Yes dear" James replied meekly.

Just then a loud bang startled all the onlookers and put stop to the ghost's discussion. Voldemort had immobilised Dumbledore. Looking him straight in the eye, he uttered the dreaded words, "Goodbye Dumbledore,_ Avada Kedavra_."

Dumbledore's body slumped to the floor, not breathing. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light was dead. Voldemort had won.


	9. Epilogue - 20 years later

Epilogue – 20years later

_1__st__ September 2002_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

It had been 20years since Dumbledore had been killed and 21years, 2months since Lily, James and Harry had come back as ghosts. Everything had changed. Hogwarts was now basically a prison and every person in the British Wizarding World now had a number and a place where they had to live and work. It was the Concentration Camps all over again.

This year's new students marched in silence towards the Great Hall where they would be registered. Purebloods, especially good rich ones, got the best houses, education and jobs. Half-Bloods, if they were good enough had ok jobs and quite a good education. Mudbloods (the new word for Muggleborns) were basically slaves and had only a basic education which consisted of learning household spells and how to cook and clean, after their first year, they were given to good little follower's to have as servants. Blood-traitors were used in classes to show the purebloods and some half-bloods how to torture people.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus Lupin (who had been killed after he was labelled as a blood-traitor werewolf), the Grey Lady, the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar, Moaning Myrtle, Nearly Headless Nick and Harry stood around the Great Hall where they would wait until all the students had been registered before taking them to where they would have to go. They hated it, but they were ghosts and couldn't be killed by Voldemort.

If the Dursleys hadn't killed Harry on 31st October 1986, then, maybe, the world would have been different, but now it was too late and they would forever be like this, unless someone did something. But no one would. The world had been fated ever since that night.

**THE END**


End file.
